Coleman&Kate One shots,
by BarkielovesJasam
Summary: Its Coleman& kate one-shots, and songfics. What more could you want? xD


**A/N: I am really in love with the Coleman & Kate paring. And so I was thinking they needed stories about them, because the GH writers are making me want more. So here's to Coleman&Kate One shots.**_

* * *

_

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

Kate Howard rubbed her temples. She had just come from the metro court, where she had an intense argument with her Ex-Lover, fiancé and friend, the mobster known as Sonny Corinthos. Right now she was headed over to Jake's. She need to let loose some steam, Sonny had really laid into her.

Kate sighed, Sonny did have the right on one thing, Kate had known all along that Sonny was Dante's father, and had not said a word. She had told Olivia to tell Sonny, but Olivia procrastinated, and Sonny had shot Dante, which then aired of the Falconeri-Corinthos dirt laundry.

But Sonny did not have the right to berate her further then that. She was Kate Howard for Pete's sake; she had faced down tougher designers then Sonny. But yet his words had been the one that had cut the deepest. She had once loved Sonny deeply enough, that she could forget about her cousin having his son, which she could look past his mobster ways and accept him, but that all went out the window.

She was done; she had tried to justify having to keep quiet about Dante and Olivia. That she had been paying back her roots as Connie Falconeri, and that family was thicker then any love she had felt for Sonny, not that it mattered. Olivia hadn't listened to her anyway.

Kate closed her eyes, and opened them after a moment. She glanced up at the overhead sign that read Jake's and grinned. She knew there was one thing that could make this day get better.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

Kate walked in, and immediately felt better as the mood lightened. She glanced over to the bar, and grinned, a grin that was reserved for only one person: Coleman.

Coleman, had been pouring a drink for someone, and glanced up when Kate walked in. "Well to what, do I owe the pleasure, of the hottest woman in town walking in?" He asked, his gaze running over Kate.

Kate chuckled, as Coleman got that goofy smirk, which he always wore when he saw Kate. "Well I had a crummy day, and decided to blow off some steam." She said, sitting down on a barstool, to watch him.

"Blow off steam?" Coleman asked, he leaned across the bar table, and smirked, their face a couple of centimeters apart. "Allow me to help." He whispered, before kissing her.

Kate kissed him back, until the need for oxygen prevailed. She pulled back, smiling like a foolish school girl. "You always make my crummy days better."

Coleman grinned and kissed her forehead, before coming around to her side of the bar, and dusting off one of the chairs. "So tell me baby, why did you have a crummy day."

Kate raised a brow. "You really want to know?"

"Try me babe." Coleman said eagerly, which earned him a kiss from Kate.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you._

"Well I ran into Sonny, and he kind of let me have it." Kate said. "He was mad that I didn't tell him that he was Dante's father, and that Olivia had his kid. He was madder that I knew, and he didn't." Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, as if talking about this irritated her.

Coleman simply nodded his understanding. His gaze concerned, though Kate knew, that Coleman would never say a bad thing against Sonny.

"You know I would have been out of the office and out of the way when Hurricane Sonny came if my employee's were actually there. I mean seriously Lulu is off gallivanting with Dante, and Maxie, don't even get me started on her drama."

Coleman chuckled. "Darling, I've been saying this for a while, but you need a vacation."

Kate sighed. "Am I a bad person?" She asked suddenly.

Coleman looked taken back. "No way, you are a bit rough around the edges, but aren't we all?" He asked.

"Some are a bit rougher then others." Kate grumbled. " Sometimes I wish I had never met Sonny."

Coleman raised a brow. "Weren't you both from the same town?" He asked.

Kate nodded. "Sadly." She mumbled.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. Oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

Coleman let Kate vent for a while, and then raised a hand to stop her. "Kate, you are more beautiful then words can describe. Do not let Sonny drag you down, for his daddy issues."

Kate grinned. "Yah."

"Plus Sonny can be a bully, but you know he didn't mean it." Coleman added.

"True, he is a bully." Kate said thinking it over.

"So do you feel better now babe?" He asked.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)_

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kate said, finally brightening up. "Thanks."

Coleman smiled, and kissed her, before walking back around to the other side of the bar. "Anytime baby." He said, giving her a playful wink.

Kate let out a girlish sounding giggle. "You are amazing."

Coleman just rolled his eyes, but let a goofy grin cover his face. "According to you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to suggest songs, you think fit coleman and kate, or one-shot ideas.**

**~ Jay/Barkie/Alaska...and all my other nicknames.**


End file.
